The Five Dollar Bandit
by Candied Pear2183
Summary: Marik is being blamed for the theft of five dollars from the bank -Rated T for swearing


**The Five Dollar Bandit**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Two golden eyes stared across the quiet street lazily, as a small smirk twined its way onto the other's lips walking across swiftly, letting the purple mid-drift he wore hug around his waist, his tight black jeans hugged his legs warmly, he smirked widely walking across and towards the big building that just screamed 'bank!'. Fiddling with his blonde hair cautiously as he walked in and glanced around at the little amount of people inside the building before walking over to the counter and flicking out a silver blade, "give me five dollars or else." He demanded standing on his tippy toes slightly "Also make sure it's someone from the legal departments."

"Um… here," the woman didn't want to point out that it wasn't pacifically from a single person. Not when he held the knife.

The other chuckled walking off calmly. Looking at the bill with a grin across his tanned features letting out a light chuckle. Perfect.

— — — — —

"Hey Marik, you're going out." A short grey haired teen asked peering over the couch a smirk teasing his honey soaked lips. Though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah… why," the other narrowed his lilac eyes at the smaller male, he looked innocent. But he knew the other better then that. He sounded like he was up to something.

"Heres five bucks I owed you."

"Oh actually admit you lost the bet," Marik huffed, "cool." With that he left the smirking boy to carry out his day, Bakura had returned from the shadows almost a year ago now. He mostly wore purple jeans with a red jacket and white t-shit. So he wasn't overly much trouble. He stayed home or in their place most of the time. He hadn't managed to get any jobs as he had a habit of robbing the places constantly. He huffed wishing he hadn't chosen to wear his beloved lilac mid-drift as the cold air rushed at his chest and sent shivers down his spine. It was cold out today. Hugging his waist tightly he walked towards the shops, luckily his jeans always managed to keep him warm and his jewellery. Ok his jewellery was just plain cold. But besides the point he huffed slightly, it looked nice though and that's what mattered.

He blinked his lilac eyes widening to double their size as he was thrown against the wall, "caught you!" the man's voice was deeper and older.

"What walking!" he snapped not liking getting blamed for nothing. He glanced at the dark haired police officer, police officer!? What the heck! The man glared at him through deep emerald green orbs.

"Tell it to the judge."

"What judge!" Marik frowned pushing the man away violently and sprinting down the street trying to think of why the police wanted him, he hadn't done anything recently. He had actually been good for a change mostly just hanging out like a normal teen would. So why the heck was he being arrested! He growled running and panting around a corner after about ten more minutes of running around. He hadn't done anything! What the fuck was his problem.

"Thought you could run," the officer was back and smirking devilishly.

Shit. This wasn't good. Ok, he had to admit running probably hadn't been the smart option. It probably made him seem guilty when he wasn't.

"Down to the station we go."

"Wait! What did I do!"

"You robbed the bank."

"No I did not!" He knew for a fact he hadn't robbed any banks in a few years! What was their problem.

"Don't tell me someone dressed up like you and took five dollars from the bank."

"Well I didn't bloody do it!" and seriously five dollars. Why do they even care.

— — — — —

Marik glanced around blankly, seriously!? His lilac eyes scanned the room blandly, the man up the front had a large wooden hammer, the people off to the side looked very serious and the guy next to him in a suit was smirking. Firstly he's blamed for stealing five bloody bucks and now he's in court! For the same thing! Who gave a shit! He growled glancing around and why the hell did he need a lawyer! this city really had to get a life. Did they have nothing better to do in their lives! He groaned as the judge started.

"All stand," everyone complied, "Marik Ishtar, you are being charged with stealing five dollars from the bank and while we all know you're guilty we shall let you protest your point." He glanced at the jury gapping as they all nodded agreeing to the guilty statement. How the fuck was this a fair trial! He growled sitting down, "now what does your lawyer have to say."

"Well your honour, is it true my client took five dollars from the bank. Yes, yes it is. And how do I know this you may ask?" he paused, "because it was mine! yes my honour! It was my five dollars he took!" everyone gasped, what the hell was this! Seriously, there was seriously something wrong with these peoples. "Yes, while my client claims he did not take it. We all know the truth. And just think about the chocolates I could've purchased with the money he took!"

"I think I want a new lawyer," Marik mumbled grumpily, listening to the man babbling on why he was guilty. "This is so dumb." The trial went on for over an hour, multiple witnesses came and left and the jury kept giving him dirty looks, what was wrong with society. He didn't bloody take five dollars. What idiot just robbed a bank for five dollars and it was the bank's cash not this crappy lawyers.

"The jury will now discuss the facts," the judge spoke simply.

"As you go, just think about the the poor people this thief has effected with this robbery." His lawyer sent the jury off with that, how was this a real court. This couldn't be real. It had to be fake.

"We have come to a conclusion," the jury came back almost instantly.

"Over ruled! We find him guilty with the charges," the judge whacked her wooden hammer down swiftly.

"We are in agreeance," the jury agreed.

"Marik Ishtar! I hereby find you guilty of robby the bank."

"It wasn't bloody me!" he snapped. This was seriously wasting his day. Who ever thought this was funny wasn't going to be alive for much longer.

"A month prison."

"What the fuck!" How was this fair? Why the hell was he going to jail for firstly something he did not do and secondly for something as dumb as stealing five dollars. This couldn't be real!

— — — — —

Well shit. It was real, he growled internally watching as the officer came over to the cell and opened it with a glare as the blonde Egyptian walked out and sighed at the sight of the bald male, his only patch of black hair was tied back into a pigtail, his forest green eyes held slight hints of amusement at the current situation. He quickly sped over to his older brother with his head down, walking to the door.

"Thanks Odeon." Marik sighed walking out of the police station, "I'll pay you back as soon as possible." It cost more to get out of jail then the five dollars he didn't steal. Go figures. His brother waved him off going home in his own vehicle as Marik jumped lovingly onto his red bike and rode back to his apartment. At least the day was almost over. He quickly parked and ensured his bike was in a safe spot no one could steal it no matter how hard they tried. Going up the stairs as the elevator seemed broken once again. Walking up to the door '172' and heaving his shoulders letting out a sigh of relief as he unlocked the door staring at the ground, "Kura! I'm home… you would not believe what happened." He threw his keys in their little key bowl.

"How was your day blondie~" the other's voice chuckled darkly, he could just hear the smirk, "have fun?"

"Fun, pfft!" Marik huffed turning on the light, "Bakura…" he blinked at the other before his lilac stare turned into a harsh glare, "where did you get that." He gestured to his housemates makeshift seat. The others golden eyes shone happily a scar running down under one of them as he smirked smugly before answering the question as innocently as possible.

"The bank," Bakura smirked back leaning back into his chair made out of cash. Different gold bracelets and other piles of money. Just leaning back lazily in his red hoodie.

"Bitch."

"They don't call me the king of thieves for nothing my little five dollar bandit~" Marik glared at the cash and then at the blonde wig on the couch growling darkly. "I'm assuming you had a fun day sweetheart."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thank-you for reading** **…** **Hope you enjoyed!?**

 **I blame my brother** **…**

 **Word count: 1,490**


End file.
